What Do You Want From Me?
by Brendabear
Summary: Ryan gets kidnapped by persons unknown and he has no idea whats going to happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

**What you want from me?**

**My first fan fiction so please be nice! If I made any errors what so ever please feel free to tell me so I can correct them as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy.**

I woke up feeling like I slept for to long on one side as I rolled up to turn off my alarm. I stretched as much as I could to reduce the muscle soreness as I got up to pour myself a hot cup of coffee. I did my morning routine of cleaning everything no thanks to my OCD, after I was satisfied with how I left my house I got ready to go to work. As I drove to the station I noticed a black SUV following me for a few blocks but as I got closer to the station it suddenly disappeared so I no longer interested me and I brushed it off. I walked in and found Horatio talking on the phone.

"What's up H?"

"Mr. Wolfe there's been a murder." said Horatio

"I'll grab my gear and meet you at the location" I said as I walked away seeing Erick and Calleigh already leaving. I guess I'm ridding solo again. Those two always found ways to be together but I didn't mind much I kinda guessed they were having a thing for a long time. I was lost in thought as I was driving that I almost missed the black SUV make a right turn as I got near the crime scene, it reminded me of the car that was following me when I was driving to work but I shrugged it off again thinking it's just a coincidence. Although from now I'll start paying more attention…wait what am i saying. Im starting to become paranoid. I laugh and roll my eyes at myself, as I realize there are probably a lot of people who own black SUVS in Florida. Right? I park a little far away from the scene thanks to the onlookers who are trying to see what happen. I walk inside the house to see Alexx bent over examining the body of a woman, no, girl more likely, no more than 19 years old. "Hey Alexx, You got an ID on the victim?"

"Hey baby, no there was nothing on this poor girls pocket. She has multiple stab wounds on her chest and stomach, What kind of sick person does this to a girl. Theres defensive wounds all over her hands and it looks like she has something under her finger nails. Maybe it's her attackers dna."

"Hopefully her attackers dna is in the system, ill get that to trace. Meanwhile ill see what else is there to be done."

"You do that" said Alexx

We got everything we needed and soon everyone was leaving the scence, there were only a few police patrols left. I started putting everything back inside my kit when I got this strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked around but nothing seemed off so I continued and started to walk towards my car when I noticed a man wearing a black hoddie with the hood up sneaking around the houses and yelled 'HEY'. The guy took off running and I had no choice but to run after him. I see him making his way behind one of the houses and as soon as I reach the back I was met by a bat swinging directly at my face. I managed to duck just in time only to meet a fist punching my right in the jaw causing me to fall backwards hitting my head hard on the cement, vision blurring for a second. I tried to get up but a pair of hands where holding me back down each holding one of my arms, that's when I noticed that I was outnumbered 3 against 1. Oh great, I guess I should have called for backup when I was chasing the first guy, that mistake is gonna cost me.

"Hold him down while I get the syringe" said guy number one

I kept trying to squirm out of their grasp but eventually one got tired and punched me right in the stomach taking the breath out of me. As I tried to get my breath back the man came back and knelt down beside my head as I tried desperately to fight back. He grabbed my hair and turned my head to the right, and felt an uncomfortable prick. I felt whatever he gave me burn thru my body and soon I was fighting to stay awake, I had no idea what they wanted or who they were and I didn't want to know. All I hoped as I closed my eyes was that my team better notice I didn't make it to the lab and come and find me soon.

**Ahhh I hope I did a good job on the first chapter. I'll try to update in two days. Thanks for reading this **


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I felt was coldness and pain in my head. As I tried to reach out and feel my head I noticed that I couldn't move my arms, or my legs for that matter, I opened my eyes to find myself on a metal table strapped down and gagged. I lifted my head so I could get a better look at my surroundings and it appeared I was in some type of basement and to my left I saw a chain hanging from a beam with a hook on the end. To my right I saw a table with some type of tools, as I realized what was going to happen to me I felt the panic starting to rise as I tried to get free from my restrains but it was no use, thankfully the restrains weren't rope or else I would be tearing my skin, they looked more like the restrains hospitals use and even though I didn't break my skin I managed to irritate my wrists but that was the least of my problems right now. I calm myself a little bit and kept on looking at my surrounding when I noticed a metal door and wondered why no one had showed up yet which I was thankful but it made me worry even more that they were taking their time to come. As I counted the minutes I wondered to myself if Horatio or the other guys have noticed I never came back. Where they looking for me now? Are they close to finding me? Five minutes have past….wait, how long have I been here? I probably have a concussion which was supposed to make pass out but then they gave me something to speed it up and knocked me out too. Just as I was thinking that whoever grabbed me forgot about me I heard footsteps and voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. My panic started to rise again as I feared what would happen to me in the hands of my captors as they unlocked the door and heard it creak open. I saw a man come closer, he was tall, taller than me I think, white, blue eyes and pitch black hair. I have no idea who this man is. Then he smiled, a cynical smile plastered in his face. I started breathing hard, and as much as I wanted to keep my brave face on, fear took over me as he leaned in front of my face and said,

"Hello Ryan, sorry to have kept you waiting."

**I finally got to writing Ch2 **** review sorry its kind of short. Call out any mistakes. And thanks lilgenious I took what you said and tried to apply it to this chapter. Hopefully its better now **** also thanks to CAT217, Forfargirl21, Serenityhimesheppard, and the guest user.**


End file.
